<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝑹𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒌𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝑻𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒕𝒚 by Stardust754</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743954">𝑹𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒌𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝑻𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒕𝒚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust754/pseuds/Stardust754'>Stardust754</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomb Raider &amp; Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018), Tomb Raider (Trinity), Tomb Raider (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambition, Anger, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Betrayal, F/M, Freeform, One Shot, Original Timeline (Tomb Raider), Other, Real Life, Rise of the Tomb Raider, Sad Ending, Self-Discovery, Shadow of the Tomb Raider, Tomb Raider (1996), Toxic Parent, Trinity - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, army life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust754/pseuds/Stardust754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story of Rourke's early life before he joined Trinity. Addition to 'Wicked game' as an explanation for some of his actions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pedro Dominguez/Rourke, Rourke/father, Rourke/mother, Rourke/original characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝑹𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒌𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆 𝑻𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒕𝒚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He hit her forcefully across her mouth, sending her back to the floor. Crying, she deserved another one that followed and screamed in agony from the pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Goddamn, women! Can you stop crying? It is irritating! Look what you are presenting to your son! You disgust me!", growled a man as he waved with his hands towards scared boys’ direction. He was only 9.’</em>
</p><p>Blinking off the film that played in his mind, Jason got up from his small bed, carefully moving through a crowded dorm.</p><p>Being a soldier for a long time now gave him the will for life again. Often, he dreamed of fulfilling his goals and taking his mother with him, as far as he could from home. The circumstances under which he grew up in his house never left his head. His father was a great man, in other’s eyes. In his eyes, he was nothing more than a drunk fool who assaulted his family.</p><p>Growing up in a toxic environment, he built up an enormous amount of anger within himself that would usually be suppressed. He tried to protect his mother a couple of times when he was older but ended up beaten as well. One of the reasons he decided to join the army was to build up his body and protect his mother better. Putting a hair gel in his hair, he remembered how he escaped his home for basic training.</p><p>
  <em>"Son, we have to discuss something important", announced his father during the family lunch they had. Jason caught his mother's worried look as his father wiped his greasy mouth with a napkin before continuing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think you are old enough to know this. Our company will belong to you one day, and I would like to teach you a few things these days. You need to be prepared for leadership.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But…you never asked me if I want this…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And no one will ask you, Jason! You are Rourke, and you need to continue the tradition. The company won't run itself!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop objecting, young man!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I want to be a soldier!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU WANT!”, the old man screamed and got up, resting his palms on a table. “Your mother and I already talked about this! It’s decided! Done!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He remembered how he felt and how badly he wanted to get up from his chair and run as far as he could, but the fear was stopping him. That ugly, worthless feeling that he won't ever forget. After this unforgettable meal, he stormed to his room and immediately plotted how to escape. He was only 15 at the time. The plan did not work. His father grabbed him by his hoody on a doorway, pulling him inside and beating the shit out of him. He sustained himself for a couple more years until he reached 18.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That day, he went with his father to their company after school, as usual, taking notes on his work and listening to the long, boring meetings. Faking that he had a migraine, he escaped further wasted time with his father and went home. It was his birthday that day. Not that anyone cared about it. Jason sneaked into his room, passing by his asleep mother. Packing his things, he moved quickly, making sure that he doesn't wake her up. He thought if he should tell her that he is leaving or not. Making up his mind, he took a piece of paper and wrote to her that he is coming back to save her after his success. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">'Please, burn this paper after you read. I don't want dad to find out. He could give you trouble for this, like for everything else. Love you, mom.'</span> </em>
</p><p><em>Leaving a small note on her end table, he sneaked downstairs. As he was passing his kitchen, he noticed a small cake on one of the counters. His mother made this. It was written:</em> <em><span class="u">'Happy birthday'</span></em>. <em>He sniffed softly and cleared his throat, trying to suppress crying. He loved his mother with his whole heart, and it bothered him how his father was treating her. Finally, grabbing a piece of that cake with him, he left.</em></p><p>‘I promise…you will not feel sad…ever again’, thought Rourke as he looked at himself in the mirror. </p><p>“Yo…Rourke! What are you doing this early?”, whispered one of his friends from a nearby bed.</p><p>“Oh, just usual. I’m preparing for the following day.”</p><p>“If anyone hears you from outside…”</p><p>"They won't. Don't worry, Hans. Go back to sleep."</p><p>The guy shook his head and turned around to face the wall. Picking a clean shirt, he unfolded it slowly. ‘Wrinkly as fuck.’</p><p>That day they had a promotion ceremony, and he felt like he needed to look his best. Quickly dressing up in his uniform, he proceeded to stretch his body.</p><p>
  <em>"Rourke! You have a phone call from your family!", yelled the drill sergeant while holding the phone in his hand. Stopping his push-ups, he walked slowly to the phone. "Come on! We don't have all day!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason took the phone and carefully placed it on his ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You made a mistake! We will never forgive you this!', growled his father from the other side of the line, making him close his eyes and hanging up. The drill sergeant, who was not too far away, heard the short but ugly conversation and blinked twice in disbelief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Soldier, what did you do?”, he asked as Jason stood straight, but nothing came out of his mouth.</em>
</p><p>Bending his arm behind his back, he regained the same feeling he had. Embarrassment. Too strong that he could not even say anything. Trying to forget about it, he thought how badly he wanted this title he is going to get.  Working so hard for it, he lost a lot of time, nerves, and friends. He was one of the boring, hard-working soldiers, letting down everybody to succeed.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Jason, what do you plan for tonight? Care to join us for drinks?", asked some dude, laying in his bed in their dorm. Rourke looked at him and smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I have a date with a training room tonight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When does it end?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When I become commander of your asses.”</em>
</p><p>Everyone would look at him in silence, but he knew that they hated him and talked behind his back when he was not around. This never bothered him because he knew that one day, he would be the one who will make their lives miserable as well.</p><p>Time passed by, and they made it to the ceremony. Expecting that he would be promoted, he took that opportunity to smile at everyone. 'Silent revenge is always effective'.</p><p>While receiving his badge and promotion to a higher class, he observed his 'friends' faces. Most of them looked scared or had no expression.</p><p>'Oh, you are all fucked. Just wait.'</p><p>Another year passed, and he finally got what he wanted. Working actively in the military, he built his body strong and his mind even stronger. The title of commander of special forces came along as well, and he was finally able to afford a bigger place for himself and his mother. Phone conversations with her from time to time gave him enormous strength to push forward, even if he felt lost and alone, most of the time.</p><p>He noticed a couple of grey hairs that day in a mirror when he was waiting for his mother to pick up the phone.</p><p>'I'm getting old', he thought, hiding them behind his normal dark brown hairs. He was only 24. He would always call her when his dad was at work so they can have a peaceful conversation. The phone ringed for too long, and he got worried. Finally, the ringing stopped, and a male voice answered.</p><p>‘Hello?’</p><p>Hearing his father's rusty voice, he felt his pressure rising.</p><p>"Where's my mother?"</p><p>There was a silence for a couple of minutes.</p><p>‘She left us. Just like you left the house. Are you satisfied? You ruined our family!’</p><p>"Where is my mother? Stop wasting your breath! It's pointless!"</p><p>'SHE LEFT! THERE IS NO MOTHER ANYMORE!', screamed the guy making him regain the same ugly feeling he had before when he humiliated him in front of the sergeant.</p><p>Smashing the phone on a floor, he broke it into a hundred pieces and walked to one of the military vans they had. His anger took the best of him, and he slammed the door making many heads turn in his direction. While driving, many possible scenarios run through his head. He feared that he did something to her, so he smacked his steering wheel a couple of times forcefully, hitting a siren in the process. When he finally arrived, he jumped off the vehicle and smacked the house doors with his fist.</p><p>“OPEN UP!”</p><p>“Oh, look who decided to join me…", he heard on the other side. A small clung of unlocking could be heard, and he entered in a hurry.</p><p>"Mom!", he searched, quickly moving through the rooms. When he found no one, he turned to his smiling father and took him by his shirt, barely lifting him from the floor. Now that he was taller and stronger than him, he wanted to take every chance to make him regret everything he ever did wrong.</p><p>"WHERE IS SHARON?", he yelled to the grinning man's face as a strand of his hair fell upon his enraged face.</p><p>“You still don’t believe me…son?”, asked the man with a pinch of salt in his voice.</p><p>"I swear to God, and this uniform…. If you did something to her, you are a dead man.”</p><p>"What are you going to do, huh?", he provoked him and deserved the strongest punch Rourke could pull out.</p><p>He swung his fist so forcefully that he knocked the man unconscious. He never felt guilty for this. Searching through the house, he found no trace of his mother. The only strange thing that got him thinking that his father was lying was that her clothes were all still there. Grabbing one of her shirts that was hanged in a closet, he sniffed it, remembering how she smelled. Tears formed in his eyes as he stayed motionless for some time.</p><p>He missed her dearly. Glancing around their room, he spotted the small note he left her behind.</p><p>'She never got rid of it…'.</p><p>Taking the piece of paper with him, he got out, making his way downstairs. When he was walking toward the exit, he heard a clumsy footstep behind him, and at that moment, something told him to react quickly, so he turned around. Dodging his father’s attempt to stab him with a kitchen knife, he widened his eyes.</p><p>“No more running, boy”, he said creepily as a small wound on his head bleed down his cheek.</p><p>“You think you can beat me, you piece of shit? You stayed the same, as always", said Rourke. Using the situation for his better good, he grabbed his fathers' hand and twisted it behind his back. The knife fell on the floor, and he kicked it as far as he could from them. "Except you forgot that I am not a kid anymore! I never liked you. You were never a real father figure, Nick! Never! You are just a despicable piece of shit that mistreats women. You're pathetic", hissed Rourke in his ear, as the man was trying to pull away and free himself. Pushing him forcefully from him, his father lost his balance and fell on the ground. When he turned around to face his son, he had a guilty and scared expression on. Kneeling in front of him, Rourke continued. “Trust me, father, and listen to me closely. The game is over. I will spend every bit of myself to find out where she is and what you've done to her. And if I discover the truth, and I don't like it…you better collect your fancy silk ties and run to the other side of the World, before I catch you." He pat the bloody tie he had on roughly, feeling a shiver from the man on the ground.</p><p>In his following years, Jason spent his whole free time searching for his mother, but he didn't found a single trace from her. Some neighbours he knew from his childhood did not know what happened to her ether. According to their words, she never left the house, not to their notice. The private investigators he hired were of no better luck too.</p><p>‘She could not just disappear from the earth…’, he thought as he held his forehead.</p><p>The stress that he felt grew stronger with every new day, and he could not cope with it very well. The people that made fun of him just a couple of years ago were now under his command. He enjoyed making their lives miserable during work. Jason also enjoyed the power he had over them.  Hearing a couple of soldiers commenting on what a masochist he is, he stormed towards them and yelled in their faces.</p><p>"NIGHT GUARD FOR YOU TWO STARTING FROM TODAY! DOWN ON THE GROUND, 200 PUSH-UPS!"</p><p>They both looked horrified as their commander shouted numbers over their heads and stepping with his boot on their backs from time to time.</p><p>“YOU WORTHLESS SHITHEADS!”</p><p>Usually, the drilling of other soldiers would make him feel better, but it did not work for him at that time. He dug deep within himself, searching for answers. Realizing that he was still a virgin and too strict on himself, he decided to loosen up. The first free day he had, he decided that he want to get drunk for no reason. Somehow, drinking made him forget about his problems, so he liked his sessions from time to time. Being a regular at the nearby bar, he sat behind the bar and ordered a whiskey.</p><p>“Is it too soon to start with whiskey?”, asked a bartender girl, who looked like she always flirted with him. He smiled politely and shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"We will see how it goes…", he answered simply, making his voice slightly louder than music. She smiled back and poured a drink in a crystal glass.</p><p>"I never asked you how come that your wife does not mind you being here every day?"</p><p>“I guess she would be terrified…If she existed.”</p><p>“So, you are single?”, asked the bartender once again, and he looked at her over his glass. She was beautiful with her long blond hair swinging behind her and her cat-like blue eyes.</p><p>"I guess I am…", he replied before taking a long sip, never breaking eye contact. His eyes observed her closely for some time, and when he was on his third glass, he could not control the gaze anymore. Noticing her bouncy breasts, he stared at her cleavage more than he should. Suddenly her voice interrupted his foggy mind.</p><p>"If you want it, just ask…", she said, giving him a small smile, before turning to another customer.</p><p>They ended up in the nearby hotel that night. She was the first woman he ever touched in that way, and from that moment on, he became regular in a couple of strip clubs. Somehow, he would always end up in bed with some of them, and he enjoyed it more than he ever imagined. He never chose who he took to bed, as long as they were healthy and had a nice body. Soon, it grows to an obsession, and he would be grumpy if he did not get it at least twice a week. His friend tapped him on a shoulder, laughing at his grumpiness.</p><p>“You motherfucker…I never met a guy so slutty.”</p><p>“Shut up…”, he answered, cracking a small smile as well.</p><p>“How’s Brianna? Oh, and Alison. She was the last one…do you ever text them after screwing?”</p><p>"They text me, unfortunately… Most of them think we are in a relationship…"</p><p>“Oh no…poor you. You are not in a relationship with them?”</p><p>"Of course, I am not…it was one night stand…"</p><p>"Yeah, that repeats sometimes. I get it."</p><p>"It's what they wish. I just grant their wishes."</p><p>“Oh no shit, genie.”</p><p>"Shut up…", he said, hitting the guy playfully.</p><p>“If you could share some of them, I would be grateful, you know…”</p><p>“You can have them…”</p><p>“But they are crazy for you…what a heartbreaker you are.”</p><p>Rourke started to enjoy his new hobbies. Alongside sleeping with random girls, he liked to collect fine wines and old rock vinyl music. It was all good until his commander called him in his office on a rapport. That day was the same as every other, so he went in with a cold head, thinking about what he could say to him.</p><p>“Rourke…come here. Sit.”</p><p>It was unusual since he would always give his rapport and be discharged to his office, so it took him a couple of seconds to gather his thoughts and obey the order. </p><p>“I got a call…from your father.”</p><p>That hit him with a surprise, and he grabbed his knees with his already sweating palms.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>"Jason…let's let down our guards for a moment here. It was told to me that you ran from the home to achieve all you have now and that recently, you abused them."</p><p>“Is this what my father said?”</p><p>“It is not really important who said it, but rather what you have done. You are an American soldier…a commander of one of the best forces in the world. And yet you let down your own title. Have you thought about the consequences when you left that day?"</p><p>"Sir… my mother, she is missing, I…"</p><p>“It does not justify anything, Rourke.”</p><p>“What was I supposed to do? Sit here while she is somewhere alone, maybe fighting to survive?”</p><p>“Your motive is strong, but nothing beats the fact that you attacked your own father, as a soldier with a high rank! Are you insane?”</p><p>“Well, if we speak like this, yeah, I am insane!", he raised his voice, getting up from the chair. "With a deep respect, commander, there are some things that were happening in my family way before I came here, and I had every right to do what I've done that day."</p><p>“I know Jason…sit down. Don’t hover above my head.”</p><p>Rourke furrowed his brows and looked at him in disbelief.</p><p>“You know?”</p><p>“Yes, I know…I know your father very well.”</p><p>At this point, he did not know what to say to that man, who became a stranger in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“He is my friend, Jason. I was aware of who are you the day you stepped here. You got this promotion because of me.”</p><p>“You want to say that I am useless?”</p><p>“You are not, but in this short period, you could never become what you are now.”</p><p>“So, you want to shit on me now, huh?", said Rourke dangerously low. He ripped the badge from his chest and rank patches from his shoulders and threw them to the desk. “Here. If you made me commander, then I have no place here, nor I want to waste your fuckin time anymore.”</p><p>“Watch your words…”</p><p>“You can’t tell me what to do…not anymore. And shove those up your ass.”</p><p>Storming out, he stopped in the doorway, taking a deep breath before speaking.</p><p>"Tell him…tell him that he won't succeed. He may destroy my career, but he will not rid of me that easily. Not after what he has done to…", he said and stopped, shaking his head. Then, he left as his commander watched to where he was standing for a long time after.</p><p>Packing his things, he left the barracks in a hurry, drawing too much attention to him. That night he stayed in the same hotel where he lost his virginity, and the very next morning, he decided to look for a new job. Feeling the familiar anger and tension, he browsed through the advertisements angrily in the lobby downstairs. He never noticed the older man with silver hair and beard looking at him, so he continued to squeeze his phone and to clench his jaw too visible.</p><p>"Yup, that's him. Should I approach him?", said the grey-haired man to a small earbud that was invisibly placed in his ear.</p><p>Nodding his head, he smirked and crossed the room, taking a seat next to the former commander. The man was surprised as Rourke never acknowledged his presence, so he blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat. Taking his eyes off his phone, he furrowed his brows to the sitting man.</p><p>"Can I help you?", he asked, and the man seemed surprised as he observed the surroundings.</p><p>"You are looking for a job?", he asked, barely above the whisper.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>"Shhh! Don't talk too loud. They will see us."</p><p>The former commander froze and moved his eyes left and right, obviously not seeing anything.</p><p>“What is this fuckery?”, whispered Jason back.</p><p>“Do you want to join us?”</p><p>"Join who?", he continued whispering.</p><p>“Trinity.”</p><p>“Trinity? Are you high?”, asked Rourke louder, and the man took his forearm and hushed him again.</p><p>“Trust me…you can have more than you had before…”</p><p>"Are you asking me to join an ancient sect that existed three thousand years ago?", hissed Rourke while whispering, and the man nodded his head and smirked.</p><p>“Can we go somewhere else…I can explain all…commander.”</p><p>'He knows me…Who is this man…', he thought but agreed with his proposition, and they left.</p><p>Soon enough, he started his career in Trinity, working together with Dominguez.</p><p>“You know, when you first asked me to join you, I thought you were consuming drugs.”</p><p>"Yes, except I am consuming alcohol, if it counts. I was watching you closely a couple of months before we met, and If I knew that you would be a sarcastic idiot, I would never choose you to be my right hand."</p><p>“Well, shit, you are stuck with me now, doctor. Better luck next time.”</p><p>Working closely with the doctor involved Rourke into the business faster, and soon enough, he had his own teams he was leading. He never felt such a strong acceptance from an unknown people before. They welcomed him with an open arm, and their faces almost got relieved as they got him as their own commander. He felt like Pedro cared more for him sometimes than his own father, and that brought most of his ugly memories back from time to time. He never stopped searching for his mother and also accepted Pedro to help him find her.</p><p>After a couple of years, one of the teams that searched for her brought information that they found her dead in the cellar. Her body was in a plastic bag, decomposed. There was no trace of his father. Hearing these things made Jason even more lost. Drinking and slutting around became a problem, not only for him but for his superiors. He started to drive fast at night, although he never knew why he did it. Maybe he was secretly trying to find his father and end his life, or maybe he just hoped that he would crash since he went through every red light all the time. Having trouble with the law also took a toll on his life in general. Dominguez was there for him through the hardest times, and he was thankful to him for being by his side when he buried his mother. From that day on, he never stayed the same person as half of him died with her and disappeared forever.</p><p>“It will pass…hold on”, said Pedro, patting him on the back.</p><p>Standing next to her grave, he pledged to himself that he will never be like his father and that he will find him.</p><p>Remembering how her voice always sounded sad and weak when they would talk on the phone, he felt his heart sank once again in his stomach. She was there, lying dead beneath his feet, the last time he visited his home.</p><p>
  <em>'Mother, I should have found you then and revenge you...forgive me.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>..</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>